


Finding out new things about your best friend

by LightningHaski



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack, I hate myself for this, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Tattoos, i am begging, please ignore it, this is when they tattooed their names on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: Tyler has a secret he desperately tries to hide from Josh.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Finding out new things about your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Please this is literally a crack fic for Meadow

Tyler checked twitter one last time before going on stage for the show just to see if the results had miraculously changed only to find that sadly they hadn’t. 

They were still both tattooing their names onto each other and Tyler was internally freaking out, see he wanted to keep this a secret for their entire career but looks like Josh will be finding out today if he doesn’t find a way to hide his little secret. 

His secret being that Tyler can’t preform on stage without wearing panties, it all started as a dare with Chris and Nick but he found that wearing the lingerie on stage was actually such a rush that he continued doing it without anyone finding out. 

||-//

It was time for the lights to come up so that they could get this part of the show over with. Tyler was still freaking out about someone finding out and in hindsight he could have chosen to just not wear the panties tonight but it just wouldn’t be right if he didn’t, its a part of him now that he just can’t shake. 

As Tyler ever so carefully pulled his pants down making sure his shirt covered his panties he sat on the seat to allow Josh to forever etch his name into his skin, he felt something he’d never thought he’d feel, being owned by someone. 

Josh was marking him, claiming him, telling everyone that Tyler was his. If only. 

Tyler was in love with his best friend but he knew Josh didn’t feel the same way, they’ve talked about sexuality before and Josh just said that he’s tried kissing guys before but didn’t like it, needless to say Tyler was heartbroken at that. 

Just before Josh started tattooing he gasped causing Tyler look down at him, just out of sight Tyler caught a slither of red lace and ever so slightly moved his arm so that his shirt would move to cover it up. 

He knows for a fact that Josh just saw that, his life was over, this was it, his best friend was going to call him a freak for wearing women’s underwear on stage. 

Thankfully, Josh didn’t say anything in the moment but the way that his hands shook the rest of the concert and how he kept glancing over at Tyler when he thought he wasn’t looking really hammered the nail in the coffin for the younger man.

||-//

Back in the greenroom Tyler was carefully pulling his jeans down so that he didn’t disturb his new tattoo. He sighed as he saw Josh’s name on his leg and gently ran a finger over the wrapping, he was on a high at the very sight of Josh’s name on his leg.

He was too busy admiring the tattoo that he didn’t even know that Josh had entered the room and was openly gaping at the sight of Tyler with his jeans around his knees, his red lace panties on full display. 

As the door closed behind Josh it made both men in the room jump at the sudden sound and Tyler turned at breakneck speed to look at whoever had just entered the room.

Needless to say he was horrified when he made eye contact with Josh and only then did he realise that Josh was looking down at where his panties were poking out underneath the back of his shirt. 

“Josh! I-“ Tyler cuts himself off when he realises Josh isn’t actually listening to him and then his hand is flying down to the hem of his shirt to pull it down to cover himself up more. 

Josh looks up at Tyler at the abrupt message to avert his eyes somewhere else, he clears his throat before he starts talking.

“I didn’t know you were into that Ty. It kinda shocked me if I’m honest.” Josh smirks a little which causes Tyler to gasp and avert his gaze.

“I’m not, well not really. It started as a dare with Chris and Nick but I guess I just liked the rush of doing something so different that I just continued to do it.” Tyler closes his eyes at the thought that Josh might judge him, trying to block out all of the negative thoughts about how Josh will hate him and quit the band because of this.

He doesn’t notice that Josh is actually getting closer to him before he feels a hand on the side of his face and a hot breath against his ear whisper how hot he looks in the red lace that he decided to choose to wear that night. 

Tyler feels a light kiss against his neck before Josh is tilting his head towards his face and planting his lips against Tyler’s. It’s a shock to say the least because Tyler wasn’t expecting Josh to ever return his feelings for him.

“Been wanting to do that for a while but I was too scared to after I had already told you I didn’t like kissing guys. Maybe i just wasn’t kissing the right ones. Or should I say the right one.” Tyler smiles at that and kisses Josh again, he feels so unbelievably happy right now and it’s all thanks to that stupid dare that happened all those years ago. 

He should really text Nick and Chris to thank them after this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one actually read this but Meadow and if you did I'm sorry for the pain 
> 
> Follow me on twitter [lightninghaski](https://twitter.com/LightningHaski)
> 
> Follow Meadow on twitter as well [kurtswhore](https://twitter.com/kurtswhore)


End file.
